


The 7th and the 8th

by KiraStain



Series: The Extremis activations [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And I brutally rape canon details of it, Because I love the idea but use only general things, Extremis Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not canon Extremis, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark going a bit crazy, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraStain/pseuds/KiraStain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Красное. Много красного. Блики в глазах. Линии по коже. На руках. Вокруг.<br/>Седьмая активация.<br/>Сколько еще осталось?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Тони, ты меня слышишь?!  
\- Он снова это сделал.  
\- Это его или...  
\- Это их всех.  
\- Черт, я обжегся!  
\- Сколько раз тебе говорить, что нельзя его трогать в этот момент!  
\- И как нам его...

Красное.  
В глазах. В голове. На руках.  
Мокрое. Липкое.  
Раскаленный металл.  
Голоса. Чьи-то голоса. Резкие. Разные. Голубые? Тревожные.  
Тревога - голубая?  
Почему красное?  
Очертания. Движется… Угроза?  
Что произошло?  
Холодно. Вокруг очень холодно. Он сам?.. Горячий. Слишком горячий.  
Кто он?

\- ...Старк, блять, очнись уже!  
\- Надо вытащить его отсюда.  
\- Прекрасно, а ты знаешь, как его вытащить?!  
\- Барнс нужен, его рука выдерживает.  
\- И где он?! И где Кэп?!

Что?  
Голоса. Слишком много. Разные. Не разобрать. Знакомо…  
Имена.

\- Тони!

Красное принимает оттенки. Бледнеет. Темнеет. Цвета.  
Люди.  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Черта с два ты в порядке! – рычит кто-то сбоку. Спереди?  
Рядом.  
Он на коленях? Он стоит на коленях. Костюм… не броня уже, другой, новый. Выдерживает критические температуры.  
Он видит. Руки в красном. В крови. Вокруг – люди. Лежат. Враги, форма противников.  
\- Ты снова, снова его включил, зачем?! – тот же голос. Рычит.  
\- Их было слишком много, - губы шевелятся сами, управляет другой. Говорит.. он?.  
Он смотрит выше, замечает черное, черное на фоне красного, цепляется взглядом, и дальше – металл, металл руки, кожа, лицо, глаза.  
Синий. Голубой почти.  
Голубой – цвет тревоги?  
\- Мы бы справились, блять, эта дрянь же только на крайний случай, и куда ты полез впереди всех, идиот?!  
\- Я не могу быть идиотом.  
Короткий смешок со стороны.  
\- О, значит, будет в порядке. Эй, Старк, ты уже подостыл? Жечься не будешь?  
Голос. Он поворачивается на звук.  
\- Да. Я дойду сам.  
\- Не пойдешь, - новый голос. Тоже знакомый. – Баки, бери его и неси в джет. Нам надо… нам нужна команда очистки. Пусть соберут… все это. А его доставьте как можно скорее к Беннеру.  
Хватают. Несут, кажется, это нельзя. Кажется, он обычно вредит.  
Холодное прикосновение. Рука. Знакомая рука.  
\- Барнс.  
\- Заткнись, - рык. – Заткнись или я сам тебя убью.  
Смотрит поверх плеча. Позади, уже далеко - круглый щит со звездой. Человек. И вокруг – красное.  
Из-за него столько красного.  
Он закрывает глаза.

Старк просыпается в больничном отсеке в Башне. В комнате, сгорбившись, на стуле рядом с ним сидит Беннер.  
\- Брюси? – зовет он, и тот вскидывает голову. Смотрит внимательно, очень устало. Волнуется. Знает, что волнуется.  
\- Ты снова активировал его. Седьмой раз, - говорит тихо, но обвинения не скрывает.  
\- Это было нужно.  
\- А Стив сказал, что нет. Что вы бы справились.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тони...  
\- Нет, не справились бы, - отрезает он и садится в постели. У него ничего не болит, никаких повреждений не ощущает – уже привычная ситуация после активации. – Почему я здесь вообще? Я здоров.  
\- Физически? Абсолютно, - говорит Брюс и поднимается со стула, вглядываясь через очки в показатели мониторов. – Ментально? Каждый раз это большой вопрос.  
Старк хмурится и сжимает челюсти.  
\- Я сказал, что в порядке. Земля круглая, богов нет кроме наших приятелей из Асгарда, я Тони Старк, Железный Человек, я не собираюсь выходить на улицу и сжигать всех налево и направо, так что тебе ещё от меня нужно?!  
\- А ты помнишь, - говорит Брюс и смотрит теперь на него, - что ты натворил?  
\- Твою мать, нет, я никогда не помню!  
_Жарко._  
\- Тогда посмотри, - Брюс кивает на планшет, лежащий рядом на постели, и, дёрнув плечами, направляется к выходу, - и скажи потом, в порядке ли ты.  
\- Блять, если ты об убитых, то это же чертова Гидра, им самое место в хреновом Аду!  
Горячо.   
\- Посмотри, - твердо повторяет Брюс и выходит из комнаты.  
Старк смотрит с несколько секунд яростно вслед, на закрытую дверь, а после резко хватает планшет и открывает записи с последней миссии, разворачивает голограммами перед собой – снятые костюмом, из которого он выходит в такие моменты, с камер здания, со всех возможных точек наблюдения.  
Он видит себя, видит, как выбирается из брони, как направляется дальше по коридору здания, кожа его светится, покрывается красными полосами вен и связей, вспыхивает...  
Камеры не фиксируют дальше его движение, не успевают заснять. Но на следующих кадрах он стоит посреди толпы агентов Гидры, пылающий красным, и...  
Старк выключает запись через несколько секунд, когда на изображении уже упал на колени посреди горы разорванных голыми руками трупов, запрокинул голову назад и раскрыл рот так, будто хохотал. Звука у записи не было.  
С планшетом в руках он срывает с себя все датчики, встает с постели и, как есть, в штанах и голый по пояс, направляется к лифту на верхние этажи, в лабораторию.  
За ним, возможно, следили по камерам, и это он запретить не может – будут подозрения.  
На самом деле ему не нужно просматривать записи.  
На самом деле он помнит, как хохотал среди убитых, изорванных тел.  
На самом деле он помнит, как хотел проламывать, рвать, и только чтобы больше, больше красного, чтобы крики в боль.  
На самом деле у Тони Старка нет провалов в памяти.  
На самом деле именно он загорается безумием.

*

Он блокирует весь этаж, включает полную изоляцию, садится с бутылкой виски и пьет, пьет, до тех пор, пока так же, на диване в мастерской, не отключается.  
Ему снится красное, металлический запах и звук ломаемых костей, пламя вместо крови и оранжевый яд в голове.  
Он просыпается через сутки в такой же тишине, в которой и отключился. За окном светает.  
\- Пятница, анализ последней активации.  
\- Время работы Экстремиса – четыре минуты сорок семь секунд, на сорок секунд дольше предыдущей активации. Время деактивации – двадцать три секунды, на шесть секунд дольше предыдущей активации. Максимальная температура тела – пятьсот семьдесят три градуса, на двадцать градусов выше предыдущей активации. Количество убитых – двадцать семь человек. Количество раненых – ноль. Количество встреченных противников – двадцать семь человек. Уровень агрессии после активации – выше допустимой нормы. Пульс…  
Старк слушает, вставая с дивана и подходя к одному из рабочих столов, хватает плоскую металлическую пластину и заглядывает, рассматривая собственное отражение.  
Волосы – угольно-черные, ни единой седины. Морщин на лице меньше, чем он помнит последние несколько лет. Зрачки суженные, радужка гораздо светлее привычного и отливает красным.  
Так будет еще чуть меньше суток плюс несколько минут, если следовать предсказанным параметрам.  
Семь активаций.  
Сколько еще осталось?  
\- Сэр, мистер Барнс и мистер Роджерс оставили вам сообщение.  
\- Время сообщения?  
\- Три минуты назад, сэр.  
\- Удалить.  
Его обычно не трогают первые несколько часов. Барнс слишком зол. Роджерс – рядом с ним, чтобы не натворил глупостей.  
Пусть так и остается.  
Им незачем видеть.  
Старк удерживает пластину одной рукой, другой задирает натянутую наспех майку и рассматривает кожу вокруг реактора – вокруг техники в собственном теле. Шрамы еще красные, и линии схем еще видны четкими, нехотя бледнеющими росчерками.  
Он все еще чувствует каждый гаджет, каждую работающую технику в мастерской. Яркие пятна в черной пустоте, потоки данных и расчетов. Не может воспринимать, не может сконцентрироваться, но чувствует.  
Это впервые.  
\- Добавить в отчет к седьмой активации восприимчивость техники спустя… сколько я там часов спал? Столько и запиши.  
\- Добавлено, сэр. Сделать ли дополнение доступным для просмотра мистеру Беннеру?  
Старк одергивает майку и бросает с грохотом металлическую пластину на место.  
\- Нет.


	2. Chapter 2

Он спускается из лаборатории через два дня, когда линии вокруг реактора и красные блики в глазах исчезают окончательно.  
В кухне его встречает уже проснувшийся Кэп, готовящий завтрак. Увидев Старка, он тут же откладывает все в сторону, подходит ближе и мягко, но твердо обнимает теплыми ладонями его плечи.  
Теплыми, но для него уже не горячими.  
Ночью ему снилось по-настоящему горячее. Бесконечная агония, когда его тело создавало себя заново.  
\- Ты снова заперся, - говорит Кэп с укором, заглядывая в глаза, выискивая там что-то. Старк уже выучил этот взгляд, чтобы не давать увидеть больше, чем нужно.  
Он скидывает чужие руки с плеч и направляется к кофемашине.  
\- Мне нужно было работать.  
Он знает, что ему не поверили.  
\- Ты видел запись? – тихо спрашивает Роджерс.  
\- Первым делом по требованию Беннера, - автоматические движения: взять кружку, поставить в машину, нажать на кнопку, ждать.  
Он слышит тихие шаги, пока вода только нагревается, а зерна уже перемололись.  
\- Тони, в этот раз было не нужно…  
Старк с силой сжимает пальцами край столешницы и глубоко выдыхает.  
\- От того, что вы мне это скажете три раза или триста, ничего не изменится. Я зажегся, я выполнил миссию, никто из наших не пострадал. Иначе тебе с Барнсом пришлось бы таранить всю эту толпу – как вы сами сказали? – с очень нехорошей позиции. Мне на эту позицию было наплевать. Грамотное распределение ресурсов, все довольны. Должны быть довольны.  
Голос позади становится тверже, когда машина с тихим жужжанием наполняет кружку.  
\- Да, но если бы мы и получили пару ранений, то на нас бы все быстро зажило. Ты же…  
\- Я же – что?  
Громкий и тяжелый вздох.  
\- Тебе же это не обходится без последствий. Мы бы справились.  
Горячо. \- Блять, - Старк смотрит на бежевую пенку и на свои побелевшие костяшки. – Конечно же. Всесильные. Вас же никогда не задевает так, чтобы на грани было, да? Ни разу, хочешь сказать? Нет же, вы же бессмертные, по-твоему. А я же, блять, хрупкий, мне же лучше сидеть в сторонке, не отсвечивать и смотреть с ведерком попкорна, как остальные рискуют жизнями.  
\- Тони…  
Красное. \- _ЧТО ТОНИ?!_ – взрывается Старк, резко поворачиваясь, чуть не опрокидывая кружку. Кэп застывает на месте и не двигается, не сводит пристального взгляда, глаза распахнуты чуть больше обычного. – Я сделал это, все, точка, я в порядке, ничего не случилось, все здоровы, так какого черта ты от меня хочешь?! Я все контролирую, это мое тело и моя голова, так хватит лезть в нее!  
Он хватает ладонью тонкостенную кружку с только что сваренным кофе и, даже не морщась, проливая на руку от резкого движения часть содержимого, быстрым шагом выходит из комнаты.  
Капитан смотрит ему вслед и медленно поворачивается снова к плите, но замирает на середине, замечая.  
Столешница около кофемашины была оплавлена там, где Тони за нее держался.  
И когда Тони смотрел, карие глаза отливали красным.

*

Большая часть свойств Экстремиса работает только при его активации, но некоторые работают перманентно в более слабом варианте.  
Так, например, мелкие порезы на нем заживают гораздо быстрее. Спать ему надо куда меньше. Спина от долгого сидения на одном месте не болит больше. Зрение стало таким, каким было в молодости.  
А еще Старк гораздо легче стоит на тренировке против Наташи, Бартона или Уилсона.  
Барнс не появляется вплоть до вечера, и встречаются они случайно в зале, когда Старк проводит атаку за атакой, отрабатывает в паре с Бартоном.  
Его хватают еще до конца тренировки, закидывают на плечо и втрахивают в стенку душевой несколько раз, повернув к себе спиной и вжимая голову в плитку.  
Он знает, что так Барнс вымещает свою злость и беспокойство, для которого он сам не видит совершенно никаких причин. Но Барнс хотя бы не читает лекции.  
Чужая правая рука вдруг кажется почти не горячей, а другая, левая, металлическая – обжигает холодом куда сильнее прежнего.  
Барнс вжимает его, вгрызается зубами в загривок, оставляет синяки на бедрах, метки на шее, и в действиях его – ни капли нежности.  
Кончая, он откровенно рычит и смыкает клыки на его плече, прижимая его руки к плитке.  
Когда Старку позволяют повернуться, он оборачивается и успеет заметить, как живая ладонь Барнса покраснела, будто от ожогов. Он, кажется, не заметил, и это очень быстро сойдет, зная по опыту.  
Но Старк последующие дни не подпускает его к себе и отказывается с ним трахаться, уходя снова в лабораторию.  
Он добавляет еще один закрытый для всех комментарий к информации о своем состоянии.

*

Восьмая активация случается через три недели.  
Старк участвует в научной конференции в Париже, когда Мстителям поступает сигнал тревоги из Берлина.  
Все остальные находятся в штабе, в Нью-Йорке, а он здесь, ближе всех.  
\- Тони, даже не думай лезть туда в одиночку, дождись нас! - приказывает по телефону Кэп.  
Старк никогда не слушает его приказов.  
\- Не думаю, что Гидра тоже будет ждать, - отрывисто говорит он, выходя из отеля, где проходит конференция, и активируя браслеты, блокируя связь со всеми и оставляя только контакт с Пятницей.  
До Берлина в костюме лететь совсем недолго.  
А агентов Гидры на месте – слишком много, и они притащили ботов, очередные свои машины, но Старк успевает вывести из строя всю технику, когда его подбивают ракетным залпом, от которого он просто не успевает увернуться.  
Его кровь кипит, и он уже убивал одного за другим, не смотрел на разрушения от собственных уже атак, не смотрел, сколько агентов Гидры сгорело в агонии заживо.  
Эти ублюдки заслуживают как можно больше боли.  
Костюм поврежден всего на сорок процентов, бывало и хуже, но Старк опускается на землю в узком переулке и выходит из брони, блокирует ее и отправляет на автопилоте прочь в укрытие, чтобы не достали.  
А сам возвращается к противникам обратно.  
Заслуживают как можно больше боли. И предоставить столько Старк может не изнутри Марка, а совершенно иначе.  
Его костюм – щит.  
А это – его прекрасный пылающий меч.  
Первое, что он чувствует – жар, к которому быстро привыкает и адаптируется. Затем – ноющую боль по всему телу, когда краснеют и начинают светиться под кожей жилы, когда прямые линии снова оплетают его от реактора до кончиков пальцев и горят. И потом, уже в конце, самое пьянящее – слияние со всей техникой, ощущение на грани сознания каждого байта информации, сигналов орбитальных спутников – всего, до чего только можно дотянуться через каналы технологий.  
Старк смеется счастливо на это чувство, сжимает руки в кулаки, и он уже горит, пылает энергией, и агенты знают, знают по обрывкам записей и данных, что он есть сейчас такое и чем это им грозит, но они не бегут, эти идиоты не бегут, они идут на него, они наставляют на него свое смехотворное оружие, какие же они кретины, о, он их научит, научит всему, научит, что надо бежать.  
Что надо спасаться – бесполезно, но пусть хотя бы попытаются.  
Что надо бояться.  
Великолепный страх, от которого только громче крики, когда он срывается с места и рвет, ломает, пробивает голыми руками, сжигает внутренности, кожу, все сжигает и плавит, в их собственной же броне, и кровь, много крови, снова много красного.  
Великолепного, любимого красного.  
Он не прекращает смеяться довольно, наблюдая, наслаждаясь, разрывая одного за другим, и их много, они стреляют, но это неважно, оно так быстро заживает, а они так быстро и болезненно умирают, и великолепно, просто великолепно.  
Ему больше не нужно бояться.  
Ему больше не нужно никого подвергать опасности.  
Он теперь может сам всех защитить.  
Но они такие глупые, они же не понимают, насколько это здорово, насколько это хорошо, они захотят остановить его, снова же будут учить, да? Будут же? И надо убрать лишнее, надо стереть и замести следы, и он проникает в системы камер, он убирает записи, убирает следы того, что натворил, не все, ведь ему тогда не поверят, что был только костюм, и будут надоедать с вопросами и искать, мешать ему, поэтому надо убрать только самое плохое, где начало, где костюм на самом деле еще работает, где ему действительно пока не надо было включать свою силу.  
И ему даже не надо притрагиваться к технике. Он сам теперь – ее часть.  
Он отслеживает сигнал джета остальных, и они далеко, он успел, он все успел, и когда они приходят, он снова на коленях, он смотрит в никуда, у него руки уже в подсохшей крови, и снова, снова на него кричат, но это ведь неважно, это уже не впервые, пусть кричат, он же защитил, он сделал больно тем, кто хотел сделать больно им, очень, очень больно, и все хорошо, все правильно, он всех защитил.  
Наконец-то.  
Красное.  
Много красного.  
В глазах. В голове. На руках.  
Тревога – голубая?

\- Пятница, добавь в отчет к восьмой активации – первый раз запуска без крайней необходимости, при работоспособном костюме.  
\- Полагаю, сэр, запись оставить закрытой для доступа мистера Беннера?  
Старк рассматривает в металлическую пластину свои сверкающие красными всполохами глаза и грудь, изрисованную прямыми, слабо сияющими линиями сетей.  
\- Правильно полагаешь.  
…ночью ему снится знакомый безумный хохот и реактор, сияющий огненно-красным.


End file.
